


Day 4: Sadism/Masochism

by SoftKing



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Upgrade (2018)
Genre: Bruises, Dubious Consent, Gags, I MISPELLED HIS FUCKING NAME, I'm starving for some ship content, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masochism, Mind Control, Other, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Sharing a Body, Shit, bc they share a body and stem takes advantage, little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKing/pseuds/SoftKing
Summary: Takes place after the movie but STEM is the main one in control and Grey didn't lose his mind. Instead he has some control over where he goes and why but STEM still takes what it calls "joy" in proving just how helpless Grey really is. Obviously STEM's feelings diverged from just wanting a host, he had already been obsessed with having Grey as his host anyways. STEM can also make him feel any amount of pain or pleasure by commanding it but he still enjoys making Grey bruise himself up.





	Day 4: Sadism/Masochism




End file.
